


力所能及

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 七夕贺文，节日快乐！





	力所能及

    “在我这把老骨头前去休息之前，布鲁斯少爷，我需要提醒您，明天的奠基活动不能迟到。即使我对您仁慈，时间也不会有所停留的。”

 

 

    布鲁斯已经记不得阿尔弗雷德是多久前说的话了，总之等他终于想起来抬头问一句出席时间，蝙蝠洞里早已只剩他一人。屏幕上巨大的电子钟正提示他普通人早已陷入了深度睡眠，而在地球的另一边，小半个正义联盟成员对飓风受灾群众的救援也已经走入尾声，顺利解决。

 

    没什么要紧到必须完成的工作了，布鲁斯对自己说。然而他仍鬼使神差地坐在蝙蝠洞里，穿着便装，监听着联盟的通讯频道，直到——

 

    “我已经进入太阳系，在太阳轨道外稍作停留后就会返回地球。”那个熟悉的声音带着空间通讯特有的电流声传入耳中，仿佛声音也带着太阳般温暖的魔力似的，让人听了以后心里暖洋洋的，感到舒适和放松。

 

    布鲁斯抿起嘴不说话。听到无人应答，那声音又说道：“布鲁斯？我能听见你的心跳，知道你醒着。”

 

    “既然你已经离地球不远了，就抓紧回来。”被识破后的布鲁斯用干巴巴的声音说，“据我所知，克拉克·肯特上午还有一个深度采访要交，病假期间处理星球外交事务听起来像是个发疯的前兆。”

 

    克拉克低沉地笑了起来。布鲁斯几乎可以想象他正全速飞行，手臂高举，披风飞扬，一整个宇宙都被他抛在耳后，只一心一意地向着地球养母的方向。这样的认知让他几乎喉咙发干，老天，他已经太久没见到克拉克了。

 

    而这样想的似乎不止他一人。

 

    “我很想你，布鲁斯。”克拉克从来不像布鲁斯那样克制自己的感情流露。而没等布鲁斯在心里说完那一句“我也是”，就感觉自己已经落入一个热情洋溢的怀抱，他那跨越了星系终于归家的恋人心满意足地自他颈间轻嗅，确认着他的气息。布鲁斯放任自己沉溺其中，贪婪地汲取着太阳之子的温度。

 

    而当克拉克终于抬起头，天空般纯净的双眸里倒映出他的模样——只有他——这让他很难不为之疯狂，而后克拉克也看了一眼电子钟，他顺着视线望过去，再度对上那无法抗拒的、热切的眼神，连夜工作带来的伤痛和疲惫似乎都一扫而空，他可以，是的，他——

 

    “你还有一个小时的写稿时间。”他最终说。

 

    克拉克静静看着他说出这句话，气氛一时间凝固了起来，布鲁斯强迫自己不再与他对视，手指却已经不争气地描摹起氪星战衣上的图纹。

 

    然后他听到克拉克笑着说：“你永远不会知道我有多爱你这样。”紧接着吻了吻他下垂的眼帘。“但是首先，”克拉克看着他认真地说，“韦恩先生必须要去睡了，明天韦恩公司的新能源项目就要奠基开工，他可不能错过自己一手推动的项目。”说完伸手将他从座椅上拉起来，又不容分说地打横抱起，一路飞向韦恩宅的主卧。

 

    “我会让你走不了的。”布鲁斯在他怀抱里虚张声势地威胁。

 

    “你不会，因为你是蝙蝠侠。”克拉克说完恋恋不舍地把他放在床上，却不肯撒手。

 

    “而你还有一整个世界的呼唤呢。”布鲁斯摸索着在他手心落下一个轻柔的吻，“去吧，超人。”

 

    克拉克缓缓收起手，“只是想让你知道，你也在我的世界里，永远都指引我回家的路。”

 

    布鲁斯闭上眼睛听着窗户打开的声音，用只有超级听力才能听到的声音说，“我也爱你，克拉克。”

 

 

    —完—


End file.
